elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Umaril
vs. Umaril.]] Umaril the Unfeathered, also known as Umaril the Blasphemer, is one of the last Ayleid kings to have survived the war with St. Alessia. He is the main antagonist ofKnights of the Nine. He was a very powerful sorceror with powers that most mortal men or mer could only dream of. Umaril is most famous for his defeat at the hands of Pelinal Whitestrake, one of St. Alessia's strongest and closest ally. The two fought on top of what is now called White Gold Tower, the center of the Imperial City and the seat of the Elder Council. After fghting through a wave of Aurorans, daedra supplied by the Daedra Lord Meridia, Pelinal confronted Umaril himself. The two battled, and Pelinal proved the victor. However, Umaril had a trick up his sleeve. He had made a pact with his mistriss, Merdia, that if he died, his spirit would return to her realm and would eventually be reborn in the waters of Oblivion. When Pelinal realized this it was to late, and the noble warrior, being tired from his battle with Umaril, was killed and torn into eight pieces by Aurorans. While Umaril was being remade in the waters of Oblivion, his battle with Pelinal eventually faded into legend, and only those most familiar with the Nine Divines and the Kinghts of the Nine remember what happened to him. Centuries passed, until one day, at the Chapel of Dibella in Anvil, all the priests and priestesses were murdered. This is where the Prophet read the message declaring Umaril's return to seek his revenge. The Prophet began preaching, hopping to gain attention from someone who might help destroy Umaril. This "someone" turned out to be none other than the Champion of Cyrodiil. The Champion, under the guide of the Prophet, found the Eight Relics of the Crusader and finally destroyed Umaril the Unfeathered. Backround Umaril was an Ayleid. Umaril, like most Ayleids, hated the Eight (Nine) Divines, but worshipped the Daedra Lords. This is where he got his army of Aurorans. He also received the power to be remade in the waters of Oblivion. In fact, through his pact with Merdia, Umaril basically became one of the daedra himself. This is how, even though he was soundly defeated by Pelinal, he was able to return. However, the downside to this "immortality" was that it would take centuries for him to return. Now that he's back, Umaril is to eager to take his revenge. Knowing His Enemy His first move was to send a message. He sent his Aurorans to the Chapel of Dibella in Anvil, where they slaughtered the priests. This gained the attention of the Prophet, who eventually got the attnetion of the Champion of Cyrodiil to collect the Relics of the Crusader. Umaril knew his enemy, and sent Aurorans to the Chapel of Mara in Bravil to desecrate it and send another message. This didn't stop the new Divine Crusader however, and he/she continued to look for the Relics. However, once the Crusader retrieved the Mace of the Crusader, which was in the Chapel of Zenithar, Umaril grew desperate. He sent more Aurorans to the Chapel which attacked the priests and the Crusader himself. This attempt to stop his enemies failed, and the Crusader continued looking for the Relics. After retrieving the Sword of the Crusader was found to be tainted by the Wraith of Lord Vlindrel (Sir Berich), the Crusader decided that it had to be reconsecrated. So he/she decide to take it to the Chapel of Arkay, where it was first consecrated. However, the chapel had been overun with more Aurorans. Even though the sword had lost its power to repel evil, it still proved useful against the Aurorans, which were dispatched rather easily. The Crusader then reconsecrated the sword. Now with all the eight of the Relics, the Crusader had only one task, to kill Umaril Defeat and Death Even though Umaril's life was in danger, he was still confident with his plan. Even if he died, he could always come back again. However, what Umaril didn't know was that the Prophet had a way of killing him for good. Knowing that Umaril would only return if he was killed, the Prophet bestowed the Blessing of Talos on the Divine Crusader, which would allow him/her to follow Umaril's spirit back into the spirit realm. Now it was time to take the fight to Umaril himself. The Crusader and the Kinghts of the Nine then traveled to Umaril's headquarters, Garlas Malatar. The Crusader and his/her knights stormed the ruin, killing many Aurorans in their path. However, the Aurorans, like all daedra, are unkillable unless they are killed in their native plane of Oblivion. The Crusader, however, being an expert on Oblivion gates, knew that there had to be something letting the Aurorans into Tamriel. So he/she found the "gate", a huge orb in the center of one of the rooms, and destroyed it. This cut off Umaril's supply of soldiers, leaving him alone to face the Crusader. The Crusader then stormed Umaril's throne room, Carac Abaran, and confronted the sorceror-king himself. The two fought in a battle to end the ages, and the Crusader, like Pelinal before him/her, proved the victor. However, this was only the first part of the battle. The Crusader then cast the Blessing of Talos and followed Umaril into the spirit realm. The two ended up on top of what looked to be clouds overlooking all of Cyrodiil. Umaril was now scared for his very existence, and charged the Crusader head on. The two battled again, and Umaril was destroyed. Now, since his very spirit was destroyed, Umaril was unable to return to the waters of Oblivion. Thus killing the evil sorceror-king once and for all. Notes * Although Umaril is an Ayleid, there is a book in the game, The Song of Pelinal, that says that he is actually of Half-Elven descent. * Umaril carries a leveled sword, Umaril's Sword, that at the highest level weighs 66 pounds. * If you fight Umaril without the Crusader's Relics on, he is considerably much more difficult to fight. * It is possible to get Umaril's Sword twice once when you defeat him in his lair, and the other in the after you defeat him spirit realm as you are falling, you must be quick however and close to Umaril when he is slain as you are transported back to the Priory soon after his defeat. * If you check the upper part of Umaril's throne room, you will find two varla stones, a few welkynd stones, and a few leveled Ayleid casks. Trivia * Surprisingly, Umaril is considered a creature, not an NPC. This probably due to the fact that he was reborn in the waters of Oblivion, making him one of the daedra. However, this could also be a mistake by one of the developers, since there are some daedra that are considered NPCs. (Dremora, Golden Saints, and Dark Seducers.) * Umaril supposidy made a pact with the Daedra Lord Meridia, who is stated to be his mistress. This is not surprising, since many Ayleids worshiped the Daedra Lords as gods and built armies out of daedric creatures. This is where Umaril received his daedric immortality and his army of Aurorans. *Umaril looks very much like the Aurorans, his daedric servants. It is possible that when making them, Meridia used Umaril or the Ayleids in general as an influence. * Part of Umaril's name, the Unfeathered, probobly was given to him because of his immense strength. He displays this in combat, when he tosses his sword, (which is 26-66 pounds.), back and forth between hands. It can also come from the spikes on his back, which look like angel wings. Category:Ayleids Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Royalty Category:Characters in Knights of the Nine